


Red and Blue Lights

by AlmyranGold



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude and Hilda get pulled over, I haven't played Crimson Flower so Duke Aegir is probably ooc, I put my playlist on shuffle and put the songs that played in this fic, I wrote this in thirty minutes, Is it self-indulgent to give Claude the same taste in music as me? Yes, Mentions of Racism, Rated T for Mild Language, no beta we die like Glenn, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmyranGold/pseuds/AlmyranGold
Summary: “What?” Claude asked a second before he heard sirens. Red and blue lights flashed in his rearview mirror.Or, Hilda Valentine Goneril knows how to get out of a speeding ticket.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Red and Blue Lights

“I don’t care what you think, as long as it’s about me.  
The best of us can find happiness in misery.”  
Claude’s radio was turned up so high the car shook. He was honestly surprised he hadn’t blown the cheap thing out yet. Claude had his window rolled down, and he enjoyed the feeling of wind messing up his hair. One day he was going to buy a Jeep Wrangler so he could take the top off and get even more wind, but for now he was content going 20 over in his Cherokee.  
Hilda sat in the passenger seat and nodded along to the music, pink pigtails bobbing as she looked out the window. He and Hilda had only started hanging out last month, but they had become fast friends. They went out almost every weekend. Right now they were leaving the nail salon (Hilda insisted; Claude eventually gave in) and crossing into Adrestia to the nearest Bass Pro Shop so Claude could get some more arrows to replace the ones they’d broken last week. In his defense, flaming arrows had been an excellent idea in theory, and it was hard to throw his stupid ideas with Hilda egging him on.  
She looked over at him as Fall Out Boy faded out and was replaced by the opening notes of Oh No! “You listen to Marina?” she asked.  
“Oh, I listen to a bit of everything,” he answered, not bothering to add that he had at least three more songs by her on this playlist.  
She mouthed along to the chorus. “I didn’t really expect that from you.”  
“I aim to subvert expectations.”  
She turned back to the window and suddenly sat up straight. “Shit.”  
“What?” Claude asked a second before he heard sirens. Red and blue lights flashed in his rearview mirror.  
“Ah, shit,” he sighed as he pulled over. There was no way he was getting out of this, not going almost ninety in a sixty-five. Adrestian police officers handed out tickets like candy.  
Hilda said, “Quick, trade me seats.”  
“What are you doing? Put your seatbelt on, I’m going to get a ticket anyways,” he hissed.  
“Trust me. Keep your head down and get into the passenger seat,” Hilda insisted, already crawling over the console.  
Claude relented, deciding it would be worse if the officer found Hilda on top of him. Both of them had slid into their seats and clicked in the buckles when the officer appeared in the window.  
Hilda rolled the window down. “Oh, officer Aegir!”  
Claude mentally cursed again as he recognized the orange hair. Aegir was the chief of police. Claude’s grandfather claimed he was as corrupt as they came and one of the reasons racial profiling was so prevalent in Adrestia. He sank down further in his seat, wishing he could melt into the leather.  
“Could you turn your music down, please?” Officer Aegir half-shouted. Claude and Hilda had been so busy swapping seats they hadn’t noticed that the radio was still blaring Mudvayne, asking the trio if they were happy now. Claude sure wasn’t.  
Hilda turned the radio down and started rummaging around in the console. “What are you doing?” Aegir asked.  
“Looking for my license, I think I left it in here…” she said. Claude looked at her incredulously. Didn’t she know to keep her hands on the wheel until the officer said something?  
Duke Aegir simply watched as Hilda finally found her wallet and handed him the license. “And your insurance?” he asked.  
Hilda reached over Claude and opened the glovebox, pulling out Claude’s insurance card and handing it to Aegir. He took one look and raised his eyebrows. “This says Claude von Riegan,” he said. Claude pressed his hands to his eyebrows.  
“Oh yeah, it’s my friend’s car. He’s letting me drive it because my brother took my car this weekend. I think he was going to that fencing convention in Enbarr, the same one your son’s at I think!” she smiled. Holst Goneril was most definitely not at a fencing convention, and Hilda’s Ferrari was in the garage at home. But the story had the desired effect, as Aegir’s shoulders loosened slightly at the mention of his son.  
“That’s right, you two go to Garreg Mach, don’t you?” he asked.  
“Yessir!” Hilda replied. “We were just taking a drive to take a break from our calculus homework.” Hilda was in college algebra, but whatever. “It’s a lot more difficult without Ferdie helping us.” They hadn’t spoken to Ferdinand in weeks. “Sorry if we were going a bit fast, but we had been baking cookies and someone-” a pointed look at Claude- “forgot to turn the oven off.”  
“You’re a Goneril, right? Couldn’t a servant take care of that?”  
“Ohh, yeah! I hadn’t even thought of that. Silly me.” Hilda twirled her ponytail around her finger. “I was in such a panic. I wasn’t thinking straight at all! Well, you know how girls are.”  
Aegir let out a short puff of air. “I’m going to go run your license.”  
As he walked away from the car, Hilda winked at Claude. “And we’re in the clear.”  
“Are you kidding me? No way we’re not getting a ticket.”  
“Watch and learn, my friend.”  
Duke Aegir returned to the window. “You haven’t had any other infractions, so I’m going to let you off with a warning this time.” He handed Hilda her license. “But you need to be more careful, young lady. And make sure to send your parents my regards.”  
“Of course!” she chirped. “And tell Ferdie hi for me!”  
She waved at Aegir as he walked back to his car. Once he had pulled away, Claude and Hilda looked at each other and laughed.  
“Oh my god, you can lie like a rug. Still, how the hell did that work?” Claude asked.  
“Easy. I’m cute, white, and a girl- three things you aren’t, even if your family has more power. Plus, my family has access to both your family and the Blaiddyd’s. Aegir wouldn’t pass up a chance to get in a favor.”  
Claude nodded, impressed, until part of Hilda’s statement sank in. “Hey! I’m cute.”  
Hilda laughed. “Sure you are, Claude.”  
The two traded seats again and continued their drive into Adrestia, Claude driving slower after that confrontation. Claude learned two things from that venture, one that he would eventually forget (don’t speed in Adrestia) and one he never would- that Hilda was a pretty good friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Hilda and Claude being bros, man.
> 
> I might eventually add this to a little series of modern AU fics.


End file.
